


A heart like mine

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, it's meant to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A heart like mine

Title: A heart like mine  
Author: [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Paring: Jared/Jensen  
Words: 960  
Summary: Sometimes, it's meant to be.

Jensen's been in love with Jared for as long as he can remember.

He walked into the wrong class one day and there he was. This one really tall guy sitting almost in the middle, his shaggy head towering out over every body else. He'd looked up in surprise at the sudden intrusion and their eyes had locked for just a second. Then Jensen had felt his face heat up and he quickly looked away and turned around, nearly falling over his own feet running outside.

He'd kind of ... started stalking him after that, finding out his name and his schedule and even that he had an older brother and younger sister, exactly like Jensen did. He felt really guilty about it, most of the time, but then he'd walk the long way round to get to his math class and pass Jared as he was heading into Biology and it would not matter one little bit that he'd turned into a scary freak.

What he wanted most in the world, was for Jared to turn around one day as Jensen was sneaking by behind him and flash him those dimples and love him back. But instead he headed for the hills at the merest speck of a chance that Jared might notice him.

It was the best ... and worst time of his life.

For almost three years he loved Jared from afar and then they graduated and it was off to college and Jensen hoped the pain in his heart would kill him before it got much worse. There were a couple of guys that seemed interested in him, but for Jensen there was only ever going to be Jared. Even though he knew rationally that he'd probably never have him, he could not give up on that nagging little piece of hope that was slowly driving him insane.

A few years later and he was back home, working at a crappy job and living in a crappy apartment and still waiting for his crappy life to start. Sometimes, late at night when he couldn't fall asleep and the cold loneliness wrapped around him like a second skin, he still thought about Jared and wondered what had happened to that beautiful boy that stole his heart all those years ago.

And then, one day, the irritating little bell above the door jingled ... again, and it's late on a very long day and Jensen just can't manage to drag his eyes up to meet yet another customer.

"Hey."

He'd never spoken to him, never, but he knew it was him. It was him.

Jensen wanted the earth to open up and swallow him down whole.

"Uhm, ah, hi. What can I .. uh ... help you with?"

He looks up, but not right at Jared. He just can't.

"Well, Jensen ... it is Jensen, right?"

Jensen nods, dumbly, and it's like he's floated out of his body and is staring down at it being a total spaz, completely beyond his control.

"Uh huh."

"You could help me by saying yes."

"Yes?"

"Wonderful!"

With that Jared starts to turn and walk away. Jensen can't help himself, he jumps up and throws out a hand.

"Wait! What ... what was I saying yes to?"

"To having coffee with me later, of course. I'll pick you up after closing time."

And just like that he had a date with the love of his life.

It drives Jensen a little nuts trying to figure out how it happened. When, how, did Jared even know he was alive, never mind ask him out? Oh God, Jared asked him out. He thinks he might throw up.

Jared comes round about five minutes before he starts packing up and patiently waits outside for him to finish. Jensen keeps stealing little glances at him, hoping he doesn't get caught and still not believing it's really happening.

They walk to the little coffee shop around the corner, Jensen's legs feeling like jelly and his stomach in knots. He's too afraid to say anything in case Jared realises what a loser he is and calls it all off.

They order at the counter and Jared pays before he can pull out his wallet. He wants to mumble a thanks, but just ducks his head and heads for the corner instead. When it looks like Jared is going to start talking, he takes a big gulp from his cup and nearly chokes on the scalding hot liquid.

"You okay, man?"

"Mmm."

"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable before ... pushing too hard. It's just ... all through high school I kept waiting for you to make a move and then you disappeared and when I walked by this afternoon and saw you sitting behind that counter I ... I had to do it."

"You were waiting for me?"

Finally it's Jared's turn to blush and Jensen thinks his heart might explode when he nods and his hair flops down over his eyes.

"I know we just got here and never even really spoke to each other before and I might wake up any minute now and realise it's all been a dream, but ... can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure," Jared answers.

"Will you kiss me?"

Jared smiles and leans forward immediately, cupping Jensen's face in one massive hand and pressing their lips together. It's a dry brush of Jared's lips over his, nothing more and it's everything Jensen has ever wanted. He never could have imagined that anything as soft as Jared's lips could exist.

Jared moves away, lets his hand slide down to rest on Jensen's arm.

"It feels like I've been waiting for that my whole life."

Jensen puts his hand over Jared's.

"Me too."  



End file.
